Pergi
by AkariHanaa
Summary: Pergi adalah alasanku untuk bahagia. Kau memilihnya bukan? . "Tetsuya lupakan aku. Aku punya cinta yang lain". Ada apa dengannya? Jalan yang Ia pilih, adalah jalan yang benar kan? "Dan, anda siapa?". "Bisakah kalian berdua keluar? Rasanya sakit, disini" /Cover not mine!/


.

.

 **Pergi**

 **Disclaimer:**

 **Kuroko no Basuke milik Fujimaki Tadatoshi-sensei**

.

.

Pemuda beriris biru langit cerah itu mengawali hari yang dingin dengan secangkir kopi. Dari kamar nya yang langsung berhadapan dengan balkon, terlihat kertas berserakan tertiup angin dari balkon. Dan oh jangan lupa laptop yang masih menyala—lebih tepatnya menyala semalaman menemaninya bekerja.

Kembali ke setengah jam sebelumnya ketika Ia baru membuat kopi. Ia disuguhi bunyi lonceng apartemen miliknya. Dan sebuah undangan.

 **AKASHI SEIJUUROU**

 **FURIHATA KOUKI**

 **20 DESEMBER 2016**

Undangan cantik itu dibawanya ke balkon. Sambil menyesap kopi dan berpikiran kedepan.

 _Datang, atau tidak?_

Dua tahun sudah Ia putus dengan kekasihnya yang Ia sapa _Sei-kun_ itu. Ternyata datang juga undangan untuknya. Undangan yang menyuruhnya untuk datang. _Sei-kun_ nya sudah bersanding dengan orang lain—sahabatnya sendiri. Apakah Kuroko Tetsuya salah jika mengenalkan _sahabat_ nya pada _kekasih_ nya? Apakah Kuroko Tetsuya salah jika bertahan walaupun tahu Ia selingkuh dengan sahabatnya sendiri, dibelakangnya?

Angannya merebak ke masalalu ketika Seijuurou memutuskan untuk lebih memilih Kouki dan hidup bahagia setelahnya. Meninggalkan Kuroko Tetsuya dengan luka yang dibungkus oleh wajah datarnya. Yang Seijuurou kira Ia memang sudah menerimanya.

" _Terima kasih karna sudah memperkenalkanku dengan Kouki_ "

Wajah datarnya berubah sayu. Gelas kopi yang digenggamnya bergetar hebat. _Masa yang berat_ itu sudah Ia lewati. Dan seharunya Ia sudah terbiasa.

Tapi kenapa setelah kejadian itu Ia malah seperti patung?

 _Writer block_ menyerangnya selama dua tahun.

Tak ada lagi inspirasi yang datang padanya.

Karirnya pun hancur.

Bersamaan dengan munculnya Furihata Kouki sebagai penulis terbaik tahun itu. Menggantikan dirinya.

 _Aku bodoh ya?_

Kuroko Tetsuya tak bisa membawa dirinya membenci Furihata: pemuda biru langit itu tahu itu semua hanya takdir.

 _Lantas, takdirkah juga yang membuatnya tetap mencintai Seijuurou?_

 _Apa yang harus kulakukan?_

Pemuda biru langit itu pindah ke Canada bukan untuk menerima surat undangan seperti ini. Apakah Seijuurou tak bisa saja menghapus dirinya dari _list_ undangan itu?

 _Aku tak mengerti. Kalaupun aku harus hidup tanpa Seijuurou, setidaknya biarkan aku hilang dari dirinya._

Tapi Tuhan belum mendengar doanya. Undangan itu menjadi bukti nyata baginya. Seijuurou tidak punya niatan sama sekali menghapuskan dirinya.

 _Mungkin benar aku tidak bisa hidup tanpanya_

Ia menarik nafas pelan. Menaruh gelas kopi dimeja terdekat. Dan memeluk undangan itu.

Seketika Ia merasa melayang. Sebelum berhadapan dengan aspal jalanan di Canada.

Kuroko Tetsuya menghempaskan dirinya dari lantai lima. Memeluk undangan yang seakan menjadi gergaji dalam hatinya.

.

Ia kembali ke Jepang. Sambil terbaring di kasur empuk berwarna putih.

 _Aku belum mati kah?_

Kelopaknya terbuka. Namun, tak ada satupun darinya yang Ia ingat.

Undangan itu masih didekapnya. _Undangan? Undangan apa?_

Ia duduk dan mengalihkan pandang keluar jendela. _Aku, dimana? Aku, siapa?_

"Tetsuya!"

 _Baritone_ itu menangkap pendengarannya. Matanya memperhatikan pemuda bersurai merah yang tak dikenalnya. Menggenggam tangannya erat dan menangis.

Lelaki itu memakai _tuxedo_. Nampaknya akan segera menikah. Tapi bukan itu yang menjadi pertanyaan. _Tetsuya? Apakah itu namaku?_

"Tetsuya..."

Kalimat lirih terdengar dari pemuda biru langit itu. "Apakah itu namaku?"

Isakan tangis dari pemuda berambut merah itu terhenti. Memandanginya dengan raut tidak percaya. "Dan, anda siapa?"

"Bisakah kalian berdua keluar? Entah kenapa aku tidak menyukai kalian berdua"

Kuroko Tetsuya menunjuk pemuda dengan rambut merah dan coklat itu. Hatinya sakit hendak menangis. Tapi air mata itu tak dibiarkannya lewat.

"Rasanya sakit". Pemuda itu mencengkram kemeja rumah sakit tepat di dadanya. "Disini"

"Aku tidak suka". Ucapnya lagi menahan rasa sakit yang luar biasa.

"Bisakah kalian keluar?"

Tanpa disuruh pun, perempuan berumur empat puluhan itu menarik pemuda merah dan coklat itu menariknya keluar dengan kasar.

.

Akashi Seijuurou membatalkan pernikahnnya hanya untuk datang kerumah sakit dan menerima penolakan.

Ia sudah siap menikah. Lantas kenapa Ia berlari keluar dari gereja ketika mendapat kabar bahwa pemuda itu menjatuhkan dirinya dari lantai lima?

 _Aku bodoh ya?_

 _Furihata Kouki. Apakah aku benar memilihnya?_

Ingatannya merebak ketika Ia lebih memilih pemuda bersurai coklat ketimbang pemuda bersurai biru itu. "Tetsuya, lupakan aku. Aku punya cinta lain"

 _Aku kejam?_

Setelah itu dunianya berubah. Rasa bahagia yang Ia rasakan terus berdatangan. Tapi kenapa Ia selalu merasa hampa?

 _Aku mencintai Kouki, iya kan?_

Dan Ia kembali teringat ketika pemuda biru itu menariknya pelan hanya untuk bermain salju dengannya. Senyum yang jarang Ia perlihatkan pada orang lain. Adalah makanan sehari harinya.

 _Sebenarnya apa arti Tetsuya untukku?_

Berkali kali Seijuurou berusaha mencari jawaban dengan terus mencintai Furihata Kouki. _Malam yang panjang_ tidak sekali dua kali Ia rasakan.

Tapi kenapa? Ia tak bisa selega ketika Ia menerima senyum dari pemuda biru langit itu?

Tidak, Seijuurou tidak pernah menyentuh Kuroko Tetsuya. Tidak ada niatan kotor untuk _meniduri_ lelaki itu.

Ia hanya menerima senyuman dan genggaman tangan. Dan dunia nya sudah serasa lengkap dan _penuh_.

 _Penyesalan memang datang di akhir. Seperti cerita Tetsuya waktu itu ya?_

.

 **Fin**

Ini apaaaa daku tak mengerti lagiiii

Maaf ya buat AkaFuri Shipper. Kalau tidak suka jangan dibaca. Kalau sudah terlanjur baca jangan dimasukkan dalam hati.

Author galau abis baca fanfiction Akashi yang selingkuh dengan Furihata(kalian pasti tahu)

Dan ff ini semacam terinspirasi dari ff itu(maafkan aku author-san) , dibantu juga lagu dari **Chrisye ft Ungu – Cinta yang Lain.**

Udah ah, mewek dulu. Berhari hari galau gara gara ini. Gara gara husbando selingkuh!

Ciao!

 **Akari Hanaa**


End file.
